


Will you be there?

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Breakfast in Bed, Cravings, Crying, Cute Yevgeny, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Nausea, Pregnancy, Pregnant Mickey, Protective Ian, Protective Ian Gallagher, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Ian is aware of five obvious signs that Mickey might be pregnant.Yet, he doesn't really seem to catch on.





	Will you be there?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Lovelies!  
> Enjoy this little MPreg Mickey fic :) xx

_The first sign happened when Ian and Mickey were watching a movie on a random Wednesday night. -_

 

''Mick, are you crying?'' Ian asked with a hint of worry, looking back and forth between the television and his boyfriend, desperately trying to understand what was going on.

Mickey sniffled as a reply, rubbing away his tears with the oversized sleeves of his shirt. He swallowed hard, trying to get himself back together, attempting to avoid looking like a complete dumbass.

''Did I just dream, or were you crying because this girl got a dog for her birthday?'' Ian kept a hand in front of his mouth, trying his best not to burst out into laughter. Mickey had been good with opening up to him lately, but crying over a television show seemed a little over the top.

''I don't know. I think I'm just tired ok?'' He replied in full on defence mode. Tearing up easily was definitely not something he would usually do. Strangely though, it seemed like the waterfalls were coming on their own and didn't want to collaborate to stop.

❤

 

_The second sign happened when Mickey had an intense wave of nausea. -_

 

''I thought I'd make lasagne for dinner. It's been a while and Yev loves it.'' Ian smiled brightly as he scrubbed the remaining dirty dishes from the sink. He looked back at his boyfriend that was sitting on the counter. He was awkwardly silent.

Truth was, he was trying his best to keep himself from barfing on the ground. The simple thought of pasta and tomato sauce made his stomach turn and churn, wanting nothing more but to ignore the visions of food going through his mind.

He grabbed Ian's hand instinctively, squeezing it as hard as he could before the colors completely drained away from his face. Thankfully for him, Ian was very fast at catching on, falling to his knees and grabbing a bowl that was resting on the lower tablet of the cupboard. He quickly shoved the red oval shaped bowl under Mickey's chin, hearing him gag and weave as soon as he felt like he had a safe space to be sick. It wasn't long before he emptied the contents of his stomach, hands shaking with incomprehension. Ian stood right by his side the whole time, gently rubbing his back until he felt better.

 

❤

 

_The third sign happened when Mickey had weird cravings. -_

 

Ian was laying down on his back, starring at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. His heart was still thumping roughly in his chest, trying to calm himself down.

''That was...everything.'' He breathed out, reaching for Mickey's arm under the blankets and giving it a light squeeze. ''You were so fucking tight for me.''

''I'm always tight for you Gallagher.'' Mickey grinned, feeling so overwhelmed by the sex they had just done. ''It was perfect.''

''You're perfect.''

''Cheesy much?'' He poked Ian's cheek, laughter in his voice being muted by a loud gurgle coming from his stomach.

''Holy shit. The fuck was that?'' The redhead exploded out into waves of laughter, haven rarely heard Mickey's tummy growl so intensely. ''My dick made you hungry?''

''Going to get a snack. Want something?'' He sat up, wiggling out of bed and getting up on his feet.

Ian only shook his head, watching his boyfriend as he walked like a penguin out of their bedroom.

''Looking sexy.'' He shouted, making Mickey smile from the hallway.

He dragged himself to the kitchen, going through the entire content of the fridge before picking something to eat. He settled himself on some ice cream and pickles. At that moment, dipping salty things in sweet goodness seemed like a wonderful plan. It's with his bowl of weirdness that he made it back to the bed.

He gladly munched on his creation under Ian's complete discuss.

''You will never stop surprising me Mick.''

 

❤

_The fourth sign happened when Mickey had a stomach ache -_

 

''Need anything else?'' Ian frowned as he delicately placed the hot water bottle he had just filled against Mickey stomach.

''You.'' Mickey's voice was needy and desperate, which gave Ian a pretty big hint on how much pain his boyfriend was going through.

''Scoot over.''

Mickey rolled on his back, giving just enough space for Ian to slip under the blankets with him. The younger boy leaned down against his forehead, pressing a delicate kiss on the warm skin. He pushed his hand on his tummy, fingers twirling around his belly button.

''You never get cramps.''

''Think I ate too much weird shit.'' Mickey forced a smile, face scrunching back up in pain only a few seconds later.

''I think that's a good guess.'' Ian admitted, continuing to rub the delicate bloated surface with all his love and care. ''Close your eyes and get some rest. I'm not going anywhere.''

''You better.''

 

❤

 

_The fifth sign happened when all Mickey wanted to do was sleep. -_

 

''Please get up. It's noon. You were asleep at eight last night.'' Ian sighed, feeling completely discouraged. Mickey had been really different for the past few weeks and he was starting to wonder if it had to do with anything he had done. Ian was pretty good on blaming himself and that was seriously what was about to happen.

Mickey replied by shoving the blankets over his head, wanting nothing to do with the idea of leaving his bed. There was something safe about sleeping that he loved. Recently, he couldn't quite get enough of that feeling.

Ian frowned at his response, approaching the bed and sitting down right by his boyfriends side. He pressed a hand on the lump hiding over the duvet, trying to get answers to his worries.

''Mick, I'm concerned. Is there something you're not telling me? You sick?" He asked as he tried pushing the blankets away, revealing Mickey's tear stained face. He looked at his thug with confusion, feeling completely stunned. ''What is happening to you?'' He asked again, worry flowing throughout the tone of his voice. ''Please tell me you're alright.''

Mickey shook his head before shoving his face into Ian's chest. He mumbled something into his t-shirt, but Ian couldn't quite figure out what it was.

''What the hell are you saying baby...?'' He let the pet name slip out of his mouth, unable to hold it back. He simply wanted Mickey to know that he was there and that no matter what was happening, he wasn't leaving.

''I think I might be fucking pregnant.''

''Wh...What?'' Ian's eyes grew wider than ever before in his life. He held Mickey tighter in his grip, strong arms rocking him against his torso.

''It's...It's rare. But it happens. Shit Ian, I'm so fucking sorry.'' He insisted as another tear rolled down his cheek, hating himself for not being able to hold them back.

''Shut the fuck up.'' Ian shook his head in shock, gently cupping Mickey's delicate face between his shivering palms. ''Listen to me. Never be sorry for something that is not your fault. You hear me?''

Mickey simply nodded, guilt and horror mixing up in his brain and sending shivers along his spine. He had tried to ignore his thoughts and impressions, but the signs kept adding up and his gut screamed louder that something was going on. Something he had never thought possible.

''The random waves of emotion. The nausea. The fucking stomach cramps. For fuck sakes Ian, I'm eating pickles and I hate them. What the fuck are we supposed to do?'' He sighed, feeling completely out of resources. He knew this was nothing but ideal, but kept hoping internally that Ian wouldn't be closed to the idea of potentially keeping it.

''We are going to go to the pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test.'' Ian said confidently while squeezing the hand of his petrified boyfriend.

''And after that?''

''I'm going to kiss you and cuddle you all day.'' The redhead smiled, brushing Mickey's tears away with his thumb. ''No matter the results, I love you. You being pregnant ain't going to change shit.'' He continued, pushing their faces together and connecting their lips in a tender and loving kiss.

''What if...''

''Shh...'' He interrupted him before he had any time to finish his sentence. ''We can deal with that once the results are in.''

''But what if...''

''Mickey.'' Ian cut him off again, tracing patterns into his palm with his fingers. ''I always wanted a kid of my own. If anything, you being pregnant will simply make me fall in love with you even more. If that's even fucking possible.'' He sniffled, trying his best to keep himself together now.

The dark haired boy took a deep breath, struggling at not breaking down.

''Promise you'll be there?'' He questioned through a light whisper.

''Were you there when I was depressed?''

Mickey nodded.

''Were you there when I kidnapped Yev?''

Mickey bit his lip nervously, eyes starring deeply into Ian's soul.

''Were you here when I came out of the mental hospital? Were you there when I got arrested? Were you here when I ran away with Monica?''

Mickey nodded one last time.

''Then yes Mickey. I'll fucking be there. I'll always be there.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if you would like me to continue this! I have many more ideas, but I wanted to know if it was something that would interest you guys before going on with it :)  
> I have kind of a writers block with one of the Tied in Knots prompts, so I thought, why not switch the roles and write another Mpreg fic while my block leaves me alone haha !
> 
> Can't wait to hear what you all have to say about it xx


End file.
